El Mejor Regalo
by PhoenixzxQueen
Summary: Él regreso...A cumplir una promesa.  / Christmas Special /:D Feliz Navidad!


**Holaaaa! A poco mas de 4 horas para la Navidad en el rico Perú…Tratando de hacer un fic no tan meloso…Buee, las demás estupideces al final xD**

**Aclaraciones: **_Flashbacks en cursiva y entre corchete xD_

**DISCLAIMER: TD NO ES MIO, HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

-**Se anuncia la llegada del viaje 104 con procedencia de Inglaterra, se anuncia la llegada del viaje 104 con procedencia de Inglaterra**- Repetía una joven de unos 24 años por los parlantes del Aeropuerto Toronto Pearson en Canadá…

Entre las puertas con la Inscripción "Llegadas Internacionales", se podía apreciar a un joven entrando a aquel transcurrido Aeropuerto, aquel traía una mochila negra. Luego de recoger una maleta y pasar todas las pruebas correspondientes, se acercó a la ventanilla de "Ayuda" y con un suave tono de voz, le dijo a la señorita:

-**Disculpe señorita, espero que no sea mucha molestia, pero por favor, ¿Podría ser tan amable de llamarme a un taxi?- **La respuesta de aquella señorita, no tardó en llegar

**-Por supuesto no habría problema- **Contestó con una brillante sonrisa

**-Se lo agradecería mucho**- Respondió el de la mochila negra, aquel lugar le traía tantos recuerdos, más buenos que malos, pero al fin y al cabo, recuerdos…

Era 24 de Diciembre, en pocas hora sería Navidad, veía a muchas personas llegar a reencontrarse con su familia por las fiestas, y eso es lo que más le deprimía, sus padres habían muerto un mes antes, un accidente de tránsito, vendría a Toronto por la casa que heredó de ellos aquí, …

_**[-Trent, ya está decidido, nos mudaremos a Inglaterra quieras o no- **__Decía un hombre de unos 40 años a su hijo de 16… _

_**-Y no hay forma de que yo me pueda quedar, ¿Cierto?- **__Se ocultaba la cara con el cerquillo____aquel ojiverde_

_**-Irás con nosotros, A las buenas a o a las malas- **__Se enfureció aquel señor_

_**-Trenty, sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, recuerda siempre que te amamos- **__Le acariciaba el rostro la mujer que al parecer era su madre_

_-¡__**Cállate y sube al auto mujer!- **__Gritaba mientras____jalaba de los cabellos a aquella bella mujer el cuarentón-__** Y será mejor que tu también lo hagas…- **__Amenazaba fríamente al pelinegro… __**]**_

_**-**_Él se lo merecía, pero mi madre no tenía por qué morir…- Se mencionaba así misma aquel muchacho… Pero tenía que admitir, por más frío que suene, que si eso no hubiera pasado, el no estaría en Canadá…Él había regresado, para cumplir con una promesa…

-**Disculpe- **Lo llamaba aquella empleada del aeropuerto con quien había conversado antes- **Su taxi ya ha llegado- **Le mencionó con voz suave al muchacho, él agradeció, tomó su maleta y se marchó.

-**A la Calle McClean**(1)**, por favor**- Indicó mientras se sentaba en el asiento del co-piloto.

Eran las 10:30 de la noche, muchos negocios cerraban, y aún se podía ver a las personas caminar por las calles, la calle McClean no estaba muy lejos del Aeropuerto, y mientras pasaba por las calles, pensaba que ya no era aquel joven de 16 años, ahora él tenía 25 años, ya se había graduado de la Universidad en Inglaterra, mientras se daba cuenta de eso, se daba cuenta también que él había cambiado, había madurado, y había cambiado físicamente, su rostro había cambiado, -¿Me reconocerá?-Pensaba distraídamente mirando por la ventana del auto.

-**Señor, ya llegamos, son 30 Dólares**- Le abría la puerta aquel viejito con cara de bonachón mientras le abría la puerta del taxi, -¿**Ah? Oh, sí, Aquí tiene- **Respondía mientras le entregaba 2 billetes de 20- **Quédese con el cambio-** Decía Trent con una sonrisa- **Muchas Gracias, pasé una feliz Navidad-** Decía el taxista empezando a conducir el auto.

El joven arrastró su maleta hasta la entrada de una ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña, le traía muchos recuerdos, dolorosos, tristes, pero también felices, sacó una llave plateada de su bolsillo y la encajó en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y el entró, la casa por dentro estaba descuidada, muy descuidada, entró prendió una linterna que traía y de su mochila sacó un lamparín(2) lo prendió, y con él, entró a una habitación. En ella, se sentó en la cama que aún había allí, y miró su cuarto, con una mirada nostálgica. Salió de sus pensamientos por un momento cuando se dio cuenta inconscientemente que ya eran las 11:30. Rápidamente abrió su mochila, y sacó de un pequeño bolsillo un collar con un dije de una mitad de corazón negro y una cajita gris con un lindo lazo azul, agarró las llaves y antes de salir, apagó el lamparín, agarró una bicicleta llena de polvo que había en la sala, y emprendió su rumbo.

Al llegar a una calle llena de nieve-al igual que todas las otras- pudo observar una casa color melón, adentro se veían luces, y se escuchaban risas, Trent miró su reloj, marcaba las 11:50, dudó antes de tocar la puerta, no podía hacerlo, -¿Y si ya tiene una vida, se casó y tiene un hijo?- Dudaba el ojiverde con la mano casi tocando la puerta, pero cuando ya iba a retirar la mano para irse, sintió un cosquilleo en el tobillo lo que hizo que se asustara y tocará la puerta, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, ya era muy tarde _ella_ ya había abierto.

**-Buenas noches ¿Qué se le ofrece?- **Lo atendió amablemente una joven de cabellos negros, era ella, no había cambiado casi nada, seguía igual de hermosa

Él iba a decirle quién era, le iba a decir todo, pero al escuchar una voz masculina diciendo-**¿Quién es, Gwenny?**-Se acobardó, ¿Y si era su esposo? No podía ser verdad

-**Emm…Yo soy, so-oy, bueno, la verdad no importa, lo siento, me equivoqué- **Seiba cabizbajo el pelinegro.

-¡E**spera!-** Gritó la pelinegra al joven –**Tú eres, no, es imposible, eres ¿Trent?-** Se alegraba la pálida

-¡**Gwen! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Ya son las 12! –** Gritaba desde adentro una señora de edad mayor.

-**Feliz Navidad Gwen**-Murmuró suavemente el joven con una expresión dulce y de pena entregándole a la ojinegra la caja plateada-**Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero…Bueno, no es la gran cosa...- ** Se entristecía el muchacho agachando la cabeza.

**- Trent, el mejor regalo es tenerte aquí, junto a mí-** Se acercaba Gwen dispuesta a besar al muchacho frente a ella.-**Cumpliste tu promesa-** Decía ella con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba, la promesa que se hicieron ambos…

_[__**-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?- **__Preguntaba una chica chica de 16 años a un joven pelinegro_

_-__**Ya lo intente, hice todo lo que pude, Gwenny- **__Respondía el joven con una nota triste en su voz_

_-__**Entonces, creo que es el adiós-**__se entristecía la joven de mechas azuladas_

_**-Te prometo que volveré, volveré para Navidad, te lo juro-**__ Prometía mientras ambos compartían un dulce beso…]_

_**-Espera, ¿Y el joven que te llamó hace poco?-**__ Decía Trent sorprendido_

_**-Es mi hermano, tonto**__- Rodaba lo ojos Gwen-__**Ahora ven, quiero que pases Navidad conmigo**_

Ninguno de los dos olvidó nunca esa Navidad, la mejor de todas…

**1: xDD No se me ocurrió otra avenida…xDD**

**2: Un lamparín es un vela dentro de un frasco de vidrio, ideal para cuando se va la luz :P**

**Qué tal? **

**Horrible, malo, pésimo? **

**No me quedo como quería **** pero buee… FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**

**Se despide,**

**HappyWinter- Regálenme una galleta!**


End file.
